Let Me See Your Emerald Once Again
by xandraxu
Summary: Hijau itu... menembus sangat dalam. Namun tiba – tiba hijau itu hilang dan hitam mulai menggerayangi setiap sudut proyeksi kehidupan yang selama ini telah diputar. Merindukannya. Bisakah hitam itu mengizinkan hijau untuk masuk ke dalam proyeksi kehidupan? Walau hanya sekali. Sebelum skenario kehidupan ini berakhir dengan penyesalan. AU, AR, AT. Mind to RnR?


Note : FF pertama dengan OTP Eren x Annie, onegaishimasu senpai. Don't forget to RnR, Happy reading.

Disclaimer :

\- Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

\- Let Me See Your Emerald Once Again © xandraxu

Warning : AU, AR, AT, OOC, Typo, No Bash, EYD kurang sempurna, ErenAnnie pair, Jika terdapat kesamaan alur cerita itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlambat. Hitam kehidupan sudah semakin jauh melanggar memasuki warna kehidupan seorang insan. Semua proyeksi yang ditangkapnya gelap. Tak dapat lagi tertembus oleh hijau emerald itu. Tatapannya kosong, namun otaknya terisi oleh berbagai gagasan tentang apa saja yang terdapat di dalam skenario abstrak dunia. Sejumput helaian kuning pirang itu bergoyang searah dengan pergerakan angin Juli. Menerpa kulit seputih porselen, menusuk menembus pori – pori kasat mata hingga menerjang rapuhnya tulang si pirang itu. Tebalnya piyama biru langit yang dikenakannya ternyata tak dapat menghalau dingin yang dibawa angin Juli. Namun ia tak gentar untuk tak bergeming sedikit pun. Masih saja terduduk manis diatas kursi berjalan nan menyebalkan itu.

Disampingnya, Hijau Emerald bertekstur tegas itu masih sama memandang kosong langit kejinggaan sedari tadi. Sama kosongnya dengan gadis di sampingnya. Jas putih yang selalu menempel gagah di badannya itu dilepasnya. Perlahan maniknya bergerak melirik ke arah sosok pucat di sebelahnya. Masih sama dengan sebelumnya, ia masih tetap dengan tatapan kosong. Entah memandangi apa, siapa, dimana kini tempat ia berpijak. Tangan pucatnya masih erat mencengkram piyama biru langit yang dikenakannya.

"Kembalilah." sosok berlensa emerald bersuara, menguar dalam atmosfer dingin diantara mereka. Tak ada fasilitas penghangat, juga tak mengerti cara menghangatkan atmosfer diantara mereka. Efek dari matahari yang enggan naik ke singgah sananya.

Hening. Gadis pirang itu enggan bersuara. Namun tetap saja menyimpan banyak pertanyaan misteri yang hanya disimpannya di dalam hati yang penuh dengan labirin – labirin.

"Kembalilah dan beristirahatlah. Kau sudah menetap disini selama dua jam." pemuda emerald itu bersuara lagi. Gadis itu gemetaran. Kulitnya semakin pucat. Dan lagi, ia tak berminat untuk berbicara sepatah kata pun. Diam seribu bahasa. Menyimpan semua keluh kesah dalam hatinya sendiri hingga dirasa tak cukup muat untuk semua hal yang telah dilaluinya.

"Izinkanlah aku untuk mengantarmu kembali." pemuda itu mendorong kursi berjalan yang ditempati gadis itu. Perlahan namun pasti, beranjak dari tempat awal mereka yang penuh dengan tusukan halus dari alam. Mereka melewati lorong – lorong putih, tak seputih kehidupan yang mereka alami. Tidak, tepatnya yang gadis itu alami.

"Mengapa hitam ini menggangguku?" suara lirih si pirang terdengar samar merambat melalui udara. Sosok lainnya terdiam mematung seakan ada sesuatu yang memaku dirinya dengan lantai dingin yang dipijaknya. Kini gilirannya yang tak berminat untuk bersuara. Tepatnya tidak bisa bukan tak berminat. Ia tak tahu harus menggunakan gagasan apa untuk menjawab sebuah pertanyaan ambigu.

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya, Annie." mendadak ia tak bisa mengumpulkan beberapa alasan seperti halnya yang biasa ia lakukan, mengumpulkan hipotesis dan membuat diagnosa yang tepat. Bahkan bakatnya sebagai dokter militer tidak berguna saat ini. Udara diantara mereka semakin mendingin. Setiap molekul yang lewat seolah hanya bisa menertawai atas sebuah pernyataan yang terlontar baru saja.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama, Eren." sapphire itu meredup diikuti hatinya yang semakin dihinggapi oleh hitam. Tetapi setidaknya kehadiran Eren menghambat hitam itu. Eren kembali berjalan, seolah berusaha beranjak dari paku – paku yang menancapnya dengan lantai.

Pintu coklat tua sudah di depan mata. Eren membuka pintu ruangan itu. Si gadis kembali tenang. Eren kembali berhenti di samping dipan berfasilitas tiang penyangga infus dan seperangkat alat pernapasan. Diangkatnya si gadis menuju dipan tempat yang selama ini menjadi tempat berbaring selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Ruangan ini pun serasa menjadi rumah bagi Annie, si gadis pirang semenjak kebutaannya. Infus yang masih menggantung di tiang kursi itu dipindahnya ke samping dipan. Jas putih yang sedari tadi dibawanya kini dikenakannya kembali.

"Jam istirahat sudah habis. Aku akan bertugas kembali." Kakinya hendak melaju satu langkah, namun Annie menahan tangannya.

"Kau harus mencari jawabannya dan sampaikan jika kau telah selesai bertugas. Aku akan menunggumu." Eren menatap matanya yang selalu memandang kosong. Baru kali ini ia mengucapkan lebih dari satu frase. Eren melepaskan tangan si gadis dan kembali melangkah menuju dunianya.

Menunggu. Suatu kegiatan yang membosankan bagi seluruh makhluk berakal di dunia fana ini, namun dibalik sebuah penantian akan ada sesuatu hal yang terkuak. Entah memberi rasa senang ataupun memberi kesan pahit. Setiap detik penantiannya berharga. Terkadang lelah dan disisi lain tetap saja takkan goyah untuk tetap menanti. Menanti suatu hal yang tak jelas adanya.

Dibalik tirai itu, hujan tangis batin masih saja enggan mereda. Batinnya menangis tetapi raganya tidak. Jika ditanya mengapa, alasannya pun sederhana. Air dalam lemari penyimpanannya itu sudah ia habiskan saat pertama kali mengetahui kondisi terbobroknya. Bukannya mereda malah semakin menjadi.

Sang emerald yang dinantikannya tak kunjung muncul. Kehadirannya yang selalu dirasakannya melalui getaran dari permukaan bumi. Kehadirannya yang sempat menghambat hitam yang menghinggapi kehidupannya. Setiap harinya hanya denting jam dinding yang selalu setia menemaninya dalam keheningan sejati. Benda yang dirasanya sudah menjadi teman semu bahkan takkan mengingkari sebuah janji pertemanan. Juga jangan lupakan setiap molekul parasit yang menghinggapi raganya. Tak tahu apakah itu menemani atau dengan perlahan merusak setiap sel hidup dalam raganya yang lemah dan akan hancur dalam satu gertakan.

Pupilnya melebar, air mukanya meredup mengikuti semakin redupnya suasana diluar. Badai yang melanda mental dan psikisnya tak kunjung berlalu. Menetap di suatu tempat yang seolah membuatnya nyaman. 'Hitam ini membuatku tak bisa melihat emerald itu lagi.' batinnya berkata demikian. Menyadari bahwa hidupnya tergantung dengan sebuah selang mikro yang bersarang di pergelangan kecilnya beserta tetesan glukosa sebagai penopang tulang rusuknya. Sudah genap dua bulan si gadis tinggal dalam ruangan serba putih ini. Dikelilingi alat – alat penopang hidupnya.

Dunia yang dulunya berbaik hati kepadanya ternyata ingkar. Dibalik semua kebaikan belaka itu, dunia menyimpan sebuah kekejaman tiada arti. Tangan lemahnya menyisir surai kuningnya, perlahan helai demi helai surai itu tercabut dari tempat persinggahannya. Semakin menipis hingga tak tersisa sehelai pun pada tempat persinggahannya. Bahkan rambut yang setia tinggal di kepala kecilnya itu sekarang perlahan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Di detik selanjutnya, kedua sisi bulu matanya bertemu dan akhirnya menyatu. Menyatu dalam keheningan setelah redanya hujan itu. Kini tak sedikit pun memperlihatkan sapphire indah itu lagi. Seindah birunya air samudra diantara hijaunya benua.

Datang. Sang emerald kembali datang menuju ruangan yang sama, ruangan yang selalu serba putih. Hormon iodopsin yang bekerja pada matanya sedikit terhambat. Pemandangan sosok gadis pucat diatas dipan itu buram dan perlahan terlihat begitu nyata, bukan dalam alam buramnya itu. Selangkah demi selangkah ia lalui, mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua. Membawa kehangatan dalam atmosfer yang semula dingin dan pada akhirnya mencair. Tatapannya sendu tak dapat menembus sapphire itu hingga jauh ke dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Tak seperti yang dulu dapat menggetarkan jiwa dan perasaan.

Pemuda itu mengambil tempat diatas bangku besi di sampang dipan. Datang untuk menemani hari – hari suram dalam hidup gadis itu yang tak lama lagi. Gadis itu tetap saja keras kepala tak ingin memperlihatkan sapphire indah itu lagi. Namun memaksa bukanlah hal yang dilakukan sang emerald. Perlahan kulit telapak tangannya menyentuh nadi gadisnya itu. Lemah bahkan hampir tidak ada. Dinginnya kulit porselen itu menjalar sampai mengenai saraf krause-nya. Nyaris sama dengan penampakan orang tak bernyawa. Matanya terbelalak seolah tak percaya dengan takdir yang sudah terjadi.

Diambilnya walkie talkie dalam saku jasnya. " _Hermes is calling_ , tolong pindahkan pasien ruangan nomor 223 menuju bangsal CCU, _over_." Banyak prasangka negatif yang larut dalam benaknya. Sekejap tubuhnya kaku mematung diterpa dinginnya temperatur dalam ruangan. Getaran beberapa langkah kaki kian terasa dari tempat berpijaknya. Suara hentakan langkah – langkah kerumunan orang terdengar dari luar ruangan sudah bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran. Respon yang sangat kilat. Salah satu dari mereka membuka pintu, yang lain berkerumun dan mendorong dipan tempat gadis itu tergeletak.

 _Emergency,_ situasi ini hampir setiap harinya selalu dijumpai Eren. Tetapi dalam kasus ini berbeda karena gadis sapphire yang dihadapannya adalah pengisi relung – relung hatinya. 'Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tempo hari jika kau membukakan kelopak matamu untukku, berjanjilah padaku.' hatinya bergumam lirih. Saat ini di depan emerald itu terbentuk berlapis – lapis kaca yang siap pecah kapan saja jika dirinya tak dapat kuat menahan isak batin yang kini dialaminya. 'Bertahanlah' gumamnya sekali lagi sembari mengusap kepalanya yang hampir tidak memiliki rambut. Sebuah bayangan plat logam bertuliskan 'Bangsal CCU' jatuh tepat di depan pada serabut retinanya. Bangsal yang konon kata orang adalah ruangan bagi para pasien dalam keadaan mati suri, berjuang mempertahankan nyawa.

Rekan – rekannya membantu memasang seperangkat alat elektrokardiograf dan selang oksigen. Dilihatnya pada monitor EKG, denyut jantung berkisar 15 bpm, tekanan darah 45/30 mmHg, dan 3 untuk tingkat kesadaran. Di detik selanjutnya semakin merendah. "dr. Lenz, siapkan defibrillator, penurunan kesadaran pasien mungkin akan terjadi beberapa menit kedepan. 200 joule." katanya pada seorang dokter militer cantik bersurai pirang, sama dengan gadisnya itu. " _Clear._ "

'Sadarlah. Aku ingin melihat sapphire itu lagi.' batinnya hanya sekedar berharap sebelum alat kejut itu menyentuh permukaan tubuh lemah Annie. Perlahan namun pasti, alat itu menempel pada permukaan kulit si gadis dan menyalurkan sengatan listrik. Berharap gadis didepannya itu akan kembali sadar seperti sebelumnya. Keajaiban memang benar adanya. Datang pada kondisi terendah di setiap insan. Kali ini Tuhan benar – benar memberikan kesempatan hidup untuk Annie. Kelopaknya terbuka perlahan memperlihatkan sapphire seindah birunya samudra yang telah dinantikan Eren. Jemarinya mulai bergerak. "dr. Yeager, tekanan darah kembali normal, tingkat kesadaran meningkat." Dilihatnya pada monitor EKG, benar apa hal yang dikatakan perawat Ral. Eren menghela nafas panjang. "Kalian bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini, aku yang akan mengawasinya." Kini batinnya merasa lega. Semua lelah atas beban psikologis yang dipikulnya sirna seiring dengan kembali sadarnya sang gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Rekan – rekannya meninggalkan ruangan sesuai dengan perintah.

"Aku akan menjagamu." Diraihnya tangan lemah Annie yang selalu saja pucat dan dingin, tak ketinggalan ujung jarum selang pengalir glukosa yang setia bersarang di dalam kulit itu. "Eren? Itu kau?" pertanyaan retoris meluncur dari mulut Annie. Eren mencium punggung tangan si gadis. "Ya, seperti yang kau harapkan nona."

"Aku takut."

" _Doushite_?"

"Aku takut jika aku tak bisa melihat emerald itu untuk selamanya."

"Aku... Disini untukmu. Tak perlu takut."

Kembali. Ia kembali mengatupkan kedua ujung kelopak matanya. Awal dari tidur panjangnya kelak. Bahkan sebelum harapannya tercapai. Ya, harapan untuk melihat warna – warni kehidupan yang selama ini diimpikannya. Kini, ia justru terperangkap dalam ruangan aneh dan serba putih. Hal aneh yang pertama kali bisa dilihatnya selain warna hitam.

Annie POV

Dunia apa ini? Aku merasa asing dengan tempat yang baru pertama kali aku lihat sejak terakhir saat mataku tidak bisa berfungsi lagi. Aku berputar dan melihat sekeliling. Putih. Apakah hitam yang selama ini selalu menghinggapiku sudah lenyap? Ya, aku bahagia sekarang. Walaupun hanya satu warna lain selain hitam. Ingin rasanya aku berlari untuk menemui si dokter militer itu dan mengatakan kondisiku yang saat ini sudah kembali normal (mungkin). Aku berjalan tetapi aku tak tahu tujuan. Rasanya selalu kembali pada tempat yang sama. Semua serba putih. Aku tak tahu jalan hidup mana yang akan kupilih.

Tiba – tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku. " _Otou-sama_?" Aku melihat sosok yang telah lama kurindukan. Yang telah membuatku berada dalam beratnya dunia militer. Yang sangat berpengaruh saat aku hampir menyandang pangkat mayor. Sebuah kristal cair bening terbentuk ketika aku menatap sosok dihadapanku ini. "Annie?" perlahan kristal cair itu pecah menjadi bulir – bulir yang menuruni sudut mata. Aku jatuh tersimpuh didepan sosok yang menurutku sangat terhormat akan jasanya. Kini tangan lembutnya menyentuh kepalaku.

"Kau berhasil, kau tidak akan mati secara tidak terhormat." Aku mendengar suaranya. Suara yang amat kurindukan. Kulihat tangannya memegangi pundakku dan membantuku untuk berdiri. "Satu lagi, tanggung jawabmu kini sudah berhasil kau jalani. Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk menjadi seorang perwira tinggi." lanjutnya. Aku menatap matanya dan mendengarkan setiap perkataannya. Aku mengerti maksud dari semua ini.

Di kala ayahku masih dalam beratnya dunia militer, ayahku menuntut bahwa seorang anak harus memiliki pangkat yang lebih tinggi dari ayahnya. Maka saat itu, aku harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan pangkat brigadir jendral dalam kurun waktu dua tahun, sebelum ayah purna tugas. Tetapi, sebuah kemalangan harus menimpaku dan juga ayah. Ayah meninggal disaat aku masih menyandang pangkat letnan satu. Aku merasa, bahwa aku tidak melaksanakan perintah ayah dengan baik. Saat itu, aku merasa bahwa aku adalah manusia paling gagal di dunia ini. Setelah kematian ayahku, aku ingin membalaskan semua dendam ini, semua hal yang membelenggu menjadi satu dalam jiwa ini. Terbakar dalam semangat yang menyala – nyala. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya memanggul tanggung jawab sebagai mayor, sebelum ranjau darat itu membuat hitam dalam seluruh kehidupanku. Aku tak bisa menerima ini, aku tak bisa melihat emerald indah itu lagi, dan aku tak bisa melihat sosok Eren yang selama ini telah mengisi ruang dalam hatiku. Aku kehilangan tujuan hidupku, aku tak bisa bertahan hingga suatu kala aku mengisolasikan diriku di dalam salah satu ruangan inap di rumah sakit militer distrik Stohess. Menahan haus dan lapar selama tiga hari lamanya. Beruntunglah Eren bersikeras untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku merasakan bahwa dirinya sangat tidak ingin kehilanganku. Akibat isolasi itu, aku didiagnosa menderita kanker otak dan berbagai komplikasi lainnya. Semua hal ini benar – benar menghentikanku dari dunia militer, dunia yang selama ini membuatku bisa bertahan hidup dalam liarnya alam. Ingin rasanya memiliki mesin waktu, tetapi itu hanya sebuah khayalan belaka. Ini sebuah takdir, takdirku yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan diatas sana. Aku harus menjalaninya, bukan menghindar dari kenyataan.

Kulihat bayangan ayah semakin transparan. " _Otou-sama_?" sekali lagi aku memanggilnya dan untuk yang terakhir kali. "Aku bangga padamu. Kau telah menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik. Sebaiknya kau beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Aku menunggumu." bayangan ayah menghilang. Hangat, bekas sentuhannya masih bisa terasa. Pikiranku melayang ke arah dokter militer itu. sosok yang kucari hingga ujung dan akhirnya kembali pada tempat yang sama. Aku terbaring lemah dan semakin lama cahaya semakin meredup hingga gelap. "Eren, let me see yout emerald once again."

Annie POV end

Kabar. Kabar buruk mulai terdengar. Gemuruh suara panik menggema di lorong panjang itu. Memang tak seorangpun ingin mendengar kabar buruk. Namun hal itu pastilah terjadi. " _Artemis is calling, Hermes,_ pasien bangsal CCU 22 dalam keadaan sekarat. Tolong percepat gerakan, _over._ " suara dari walkie talkienya membuatnya berlari lebih cepat dari cheetah.

" _Artemis_ , siapkan defibrillator .150 joule, _over._ " nafasnya mulai terengah – engah.

" _Clear, over_."

Plat bertuliskan 'bangsal CCU' tepat di depan mata. Dokter militer yang sudah terjun dalam dunianya selama tujuh tahun terakhir segera memasuki bangsal untuk tindakan lebih lanjut. Ia mengambil sepasang alat defibrillator, melakukan hal yang sama dua hari yang lalu. 'Annie, bertahanlah untukku. Aku harus mengabulkan harapanmu sebelum kau meninggalkanku. Aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu tempo hari yang selama ini kau tunggu. Bahkan, aku belum bisa membebaskanmu dari hitam itu. Kumohon, Annie bertahanlah. Bertahanlah untukku. Perjuangkan nyawamu seperti kau memperjuangkan negaramu di medan perang, membela tanah air kita. Kau gadis yang tak mudah goyah walaupun serangan bertubi – tubi menghujammu.' batinnya terus berteriak berharap kesadaran Annie. Belum berhasil.

"200 joule."

" _Clear._ "

Untuk kedua kalinya dengan hasil yang sama mengecewakan. Perawat Ral mengambil alih tugasnya. Ditekannya dada kiri Annie dengan berharap jantungnya akan kembali normal. Beberapa kali dilakukannya. Hasilnya tetap sama. Iris emerald itu melirik ke arah monitor EKG. Penurunan kesadaran secara signifikan terus saja terjadi tanpa henti. Perawat Ral tetap ada tugasnya hingga suara bising yang diciptakan oleh monitor itu sukses membuat mata setiap insan di dalam ruangan itu terbelalak tak percaya. Garis hijau pada monitor yang disebut – sebut sebagai garis kehidupan, tak menandakan adanya kehidupan, melainkan hanya seutas garis lurus dan semua angka nol disertai bunyi bising tersebut.

'Annie, begitu teganya kau meninggalkanku sebelum aku memenuhi segala pertanyaan dan harapanmu.' gumamnya sembari menggenggam tangan lemah Annie.

"Annie, jangan bercanda. Sadarlah dari alam mimpi itu, Annie. Aku akan menunggumu seperti yang kau harapkan. Annie, aku bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan itu Annie. Tolong tanyakan itu lagi, aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Annie, kau juga berjanji ingin melihat emerald ini lagi bukan. Annie, sadarlah!" nafasnya semakin berat. Diikuti terbentuknya lapisan kaca bening tepat di depan kornea emerald itu. Ia bahkan merasa gila saat berbicara dengan mayat Annie. Seluruh perasaanya hancur berkeping – keping tanpa menyisakan satu yang utuh. Lapisan kaca bening tadi akhirnya pecah menjadi kristal – kristal cair yang dengan indahnya turun dari emerald itu, membuat sebuah anak sungai dari sudut mata Eren. Dokter bermata emerald itu pun akhirnya menutup wajah Annie dengan selembar kain putih. "Annie, aku mencintaimu." bisiknya tepat di telinga Annie.

Maka, di hari Rabu, pukul 22.30, Annie dinyatakan telah meninggalkan dunia fana ini dan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju alam surga, tempat ayahnya menunggunya.

Annie Leonhardt, seorang perempuan mayor muda. Wafat pada usia 23 tahun. Telah dirasa mati secara terhormat. Bukan mati dalam medan perang, melainkan mati dengan keadaan telah menjalankan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang mayor dengan baik.

'If you win. You Life.

If you lose. You die.

If you don't fight. You can't win.'

\- Eren Yeager -

End

.

.

Epilog

Eren POV

Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu Annie. "Mengapa hitam ini menggangguku?" Aku akan menjawabnya dan hal ini mutlak kau ketahui. Kau mengalami kebutaan selama setengah tahun terakhir, dan kau pasti mengetahui hal itu. Semua warna kehidupanmu menjadi hitam. Kurasa sangat mengganggumu karena kau tak bisa lagi melihat berjuta macam warna di dunia ini, terlebih emerald yang kupunya ini. Hidup yang kau rasakan menjadi seakan tak berguna begitu saja hanya karena kebutaan total semata. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku dan sangat tidak menerima takdir bahwa kau buta untuk selamanya. Tetapi, aku hanya ingin kau membangun kembali semangat hidupmu itu. Semangat yang membuatmu bangkit setelah jatuh berkali – kali dalam dunia militer. Aku sangat mengidolakanmu, bagaimana seorang perempuan muda bisa menjadi mayor dalam dua tahun. Pangkatku jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan pangkatmu. Terkadang, aku merasa tidak pantas jika bersanding dengan mayor muda sepertimu, terlebih kau adalah anak dari seorang kolonel terhormat. Namun, waktu tak bisa diulang barang sedetikpun. Kini kau telah tiada, meninggalkanku berada dalam dunia fana. Mendahuluiku untuk bertemu Tuhan sang pencipta. Dan terakhir, aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu. Bodohnya aku terlambat mengatakannya dan mengatakannya saat kau dan aku telah berbeda alam. Aku yakin, kau sedang tersenyum diatas sana saat melihatku disini, disamping peristirahatan terakhirmu. Aku juga membawakanmu ini, bunga edelweiss putih. Aku berharap kau menyukainya, karena aku tak tahu apa bunga kesukaanmu. Bahkan setahuku, kau tidak pernah menyukai bunga. Anggaplah ini sebagai simbol kasih sayang. Terima kasih Tuhan, Engkau telah menghadirkan Annie untuk melengkapiku walau hanya sementara.

Catatan Kaki :

As u know, yg percakapan walkie talkie ane bikin pake nama samaran, nama dewa yunani kuno. Biasakan, kalo dunia militer gitu pake kode - kode biar kagak ketauan musuh :v plus yg over"an itu, keinspirasi dari K-drama descendants of the sun. Profesi Eren Annie di FF ini juga ane bikin mirip kek K-drama itu, Eren jadi dokter militer kek Yoon Myeong Ju, Annie jadi mayor muda. Disini Ane hanya minjem profesinya aja. I don't own Descendants Of The Sun ^^ See u next time!


End file.
